


If Flow'rs Should Speak

by Meatball



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball/pseuds/Meatball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 submission for SouMako Week 2015. </p><p>Prompt: Flower language</p><p>Sousuke and Makoto have a little chat about the language of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Flow'rs Should Speak

 

**From Sousuke:**

If flow'rs should speak the language of our love,

then its sweet bouquet would be entwined

with even sweeter honeysuckle vine

for we are caught within the bonds thereof.

Though one bouquet would never be enough

to say the words, to properly define

the marks you've left, the intricate design

upon my heart that I could not rebuff.

In lieu of bunches, you deserve a field

of endless blossoms; lily, rose, and more.

Your gentle touch and boundless faith combine

to give me strength. Now heart and soul are healed.

It's with these thoughts in mind I dare implore,

Please, Makoto, eternally be mine!

 

**From Makoto:**

A field of blooms seems such extravagance

when just a single blossom would suffice!

And even then your eyes are more concise

in showing what your heart feels of romance.

You have the pow'r, with but a single glance

to set my heart aglow and melt the ice

of doubts and fears that hold it like a vise,

to spark my nerve and dare to take a chance.

I need no blooms to tell me of your love;

No fields nor gardens. All I yearn for is

to know that our happiness endures. 

That we want us together is enough.

So yes, my Sousuke, I will promise this:

My heart, my soul will be forever yours!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by last night's drunken Tumblr shenanigans with [ishka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka) and [popnographic,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic) wherein [a sonnet challenge was issued.](http://idontevenswim.tumblr.com/post/130956249985/still-fucking-laughing-over-this-thank-you)
> 
> During the light research I did on flower language, I learned that the practice of attributing symbols to flowers (plants in general) was particularly popular in Victorian England. Last night (10 Oct), I looked up sonnets and of course, the works of Elizabeth Barrett Browning, who, as it turns out, was also very popular in the Victorian era. The format of this work was inspired by her and her husband's romantic poetry (and drunken fanfic authors). 
> 
> For those of you who might be interested, a couple of her works, which may be familiar to you:
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonnet 43 - How Do I Love Thee?](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/how-do-i-love-thee-sonnet-43)  
> [Sonnet 28 - My Letters! All Dead Paper...](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/my-letters-all-dead-paper-sonnet-28)
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, you can find me on [The Tumblrs.](http://idontevenswim.tumblr.com)


End file.
